The Rise of Sombra
A mysterious hooded figure is seen walking on the outskirts of Equestria at night. He walks up to what looks like a disfigured alicorn. Hooded figure: Hello, Lilly. I see you got my message. Alicorn: It's good to see you, Count. I can't believe you're serious about this, but I'm not going to say no. Hooded figure: I'm dead serious. The saddest day of my life was the day I heard my master was defeted. This is a worthy cause. The alicorn steps into the moonlight to reveal herself as Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis: A lot of ponies would disagree. Hooded figure: I don't care what a lot of ponies think. Chrysalis: What do you need me to do? The hooded figure smiles and the theme music starts. Hooded figure: I need you to use your changling abilities to pose as Princess Twilight Sparkle. Chrysalis: That's it? The hooded figure reveals himself as Count Darkling. He reaches into his saddle bag and pulls out pulls out a replica of the Alicorn Amulet Darkling: I need you to take this to one of Twilight's friends, Zecora. She's a zebra in the Everfree Forest. Take this with you. It's just a replica. I need the real deal. Chrysalis: How will you deal with the day time? You are a vampire after all. Darkling: Don't worry. I'll handle it. Chrysalis: Whatever you say. Chrysalis then takes the apperance of Twilight Sparkle. Chrysalis: I'll get it done. Both: Long live Sombra. The screen fades to black and comes back with Chrysalis as Twilight walking up to Zecora's hut. She knocks on her door. Zecora answers. Zecora: Such good cheer! What brings you here? Chrysalis: Just thought I'd say hi. Zecora: Come in. Sit down. What brings you around? Chrysalis: Well I was on my way to Celestia's old castle to do some research on the Tree of Harmony. Chrysalis starts looking for the Alicorn Amulet. It doesn't take her long as it is in a glass case. She then quickly swaps it for the fake amulet while Zecora is in the other room getting drinks. Zecora: Why go to the hassle of going to the castle? When I have a book of it right here, my dear. Chrysalis: Oh, thank you Zecora! This will surely help me in my studies. Zecora: Anything for a friend of mine. Just as long as you return it in good time. Chrysalis: Ok, well now I must be going. Bye! Chrysalis then gallops off without another word to Zecora. Zecora: Wait! You musn't go! For I was going to make esspresso! Meanwhile, as day turns to night, Darkling sneeks into the Canterlot castle undetected. He sneeks up on Princess Luna and, while remaning undetected, he bites Luna on the neck while putting his hoof around her mouth. She lets out a muffled screem and then passes out. She is transforming into a vampire. Darkling: Perfect. He then takes Luna away and leaves no tracks. The screen fades to black and comes back with Luna trapped in a cage. Chrysalis, Darkling, and Luna are in a very dark jungle where no light can get through the trees. The only light is the light coming from Darkling's horn. Count Darkling is cloaked with his hood up and has the Alicorn Amulet on. Darkling: Ah, good you're awake. We'll be needing you. Luna: Darkling! What do you want? Darkling: I have things to attend to. A plan to rule all of Equestria. I will bring my master back to power and rule with him. Luna: How do you plan on doing so? The sunlight will burn you to death. Darkling: That's where you come in. Chrysalis then has her solders push the cage out of the jungle and into the sun. Luna screems with pain. Luna: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??? Darkling: You're one of my kind now. A vampire just like me. If you want the pain to stop, you WILL rase the moon and it will STAY like that forever! Luna: NEVER! Darkling: Then the sunlight will burn you to death. You're choice. Luna screems again. Luna: OK! I'LL DO IT! Luna then rases the moon and night falls at 3:00 in the afternoon. Luna is panting hard. Darkling takes his cloak off and steps out into the moonlight. Darkling: Perfect. Alright, my dear queen. Time for part three of my plan. Chrysalis: Yes. It is time. Chrysalis then goes into the jungle and pushes out another cage with black unicorn inside. Darkling looks at the unicorn. Darkling: Well, are you ready? Unicorn: Um, no... Darkling then casts a magical spell on the unicorn, using the help of the Alicorn Amulet, that turns him into King Sombra. When the transformation is complete, they open the cage and let him out. Sombra steps out and Darkling then bows Darkling: What is thy biding my lord? Sombra: Wait here. Darkling: Yes master. Sombra then goes into the jungle and uses his magic to break off a tree branch. He sharpens it with his magic as well. Still gripping the branch, he goes up to Darkling and stabs him in the chest. Darkling: Master... Why? Sombra: Your services here are no longer needed. Darkling then turns to ash. Luna: So tell me, what is my purpose here? If not to keep Darkling from burning? Chrysalis: *while crying* He was hoping to rule by Sombra's side. But, now he's gone. Sombra: Yes and now you are no longer needed eather. Open the cage. They open the cage and Sombra fires a killing spell at Luna. She dodges and she flys away. Sombra: After her! Chrysalis's solders start to fly after her, but they loose her in the dark jungle. Her solders return without her. Sombra: Well? Solder: We lost her sir. Sombra then kills the solder out of anger. The screen fades to black. This is property of ZH115 (talk) 05:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC).